My pretty girl
by shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A
Summary: Koushirou has finally asked Mimi out! But on the D-day, Mimi is late as she is busy dressing herself. Will she be able to make on time? Mishirou oneshot. Rated T for safety.RXR


_**Beta read by Jaeda star**_

_**Inspired from one of the Clamp's "The one I love" stories.**_ _**Just my second fic! First oneshot, please be kind and review!!!!**_

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Digimon or "The one I love" stories.**

For Mimi, this day was the most special, beautiful and the most nerve wrecking of days!

Koushiro had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out, and Mimi's long wait had ended.

It was 9o'clock in the morning.

"What should I wear?" She thought aloud as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm already so pretty... But I have to look prettier than ever today!" She declared with determination.

Mimi dashed to her giant, walk-in wardrobe.

"_What should I wear?_" She repeated while perusing the wardrobe's contents.

"Ah! Let's see now... This long black dress perhaps?" Mimi held it up against her figure.

"It's a no-no! Koushiro hates black!" At that, Mimi threw the lovely black dress on the floor.

"Hey! How 'bout this blue top and my new pair of jeans?" She said to herself, but after another moment's deliberation, she pulled a face. "But I've worn the top before. Next!" She flippantly threw the clothes aside.

"Um... Wonder if this green short dress will impress him? No way! He'd laugh at me and say that I look like a parrot!" Mimi muttered before she flung the dress on her queen sized bed.

Her indecision continued for what seemed like hours- Mimi chose a dress and tossed it aside with distaste.

From a formal red dress to a shiny lavender puffy skirt outfit... none of them pleased her. Nor the yellow short skirt or the orange top. Nothing sufficed.

Finally...

"Why didn't I realize it before?!" Mimi said once she was surrounded by mountains of clothing.

"Koushiro likes simplicity! Except when it comes to computers, that is."

Mimi took out a light, thin, floaty pink short dress.

"This is perfect!"

_12 o'clock midday_

Now after Mimi had chosen her clothes and had her lunch, it was time to decide on hairstyles, shoes, make-up, accessories, etc.

First Mimi tried on blue and then black shoes, heels and flats. Unable to decide on a suitable color, she simply went with the pink. The trouble was, with pink being her favorite color she had at least twenty pairs of pink footwear and she had to choose the 'simplest' one.

Mimi first tried on a pair of sandals. Finding them too shiny, she tossed them aside.

Mimi tried another. With the notion that they 'ugly-fied' her feet, she threw them away... but to her dismay, they flew out of her window and hit a passer-by in the head. Mimi poked her head out of the window to be met with the darkest of glares from the unfortunate boy.

"I-I'm sorry!" She gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too!" He sneered and threw the sandals back at her. Mimi ducked before the shoes could hit her.

Mimi tried on her entire shoe collection and finally settled on a pair of pink heels.

_2:30PM_

Now Mimi focused on trying different shades and brands of lipstick.

Rose pink. Light purple...Nah! Metallic colors maybe?

_3 o'clock_

Finally found a suitable Maybelline pink long-lasting shade.

_3:45 PM_

Mimi saw her room was an absolute mess! Her mother told her if she cleaned it up she could go dress shopping. This was great incentive!

Time to tidy up!

_4 o' clock_

Room cleaned! Mimi surveyed her handiwork with pride. That's when the water drops on her window caught her attention.

"Oh no, it started raining..."

_4:50 PM_

At last, Mimi was dressed and ready to...hold on a minute, she forgot her hair! She couldn't see Koushiro with her hair looking the way it did! A few hairstyles came to mind.

"I have to be dressed my best!" Grabbing her brush Mimi took to her new task.

_5 o' clock_

Mimi considered the prospect of dying her hair pink to match her pink dress.

_I wonder if it'll look good. On second thought..._

"Never! Koushiro would have a good laugh and say that I looked like a pink, un-chewed piece of bubblegum!" Mimi banished the thought of shocking pink hair.

Maybe he'd like the curly, brown hair style?

"Yikes! No way! It resembles noodles!"

After a lot of thought, she resolved to leave it the way it was- brown and natural. Happy with her decision, she searched for her hair straightening iron.

_6 o' clock_

Mimi had to reach the great Sakura tree by 6:20PM. She was about to leave but then her mobile rang...

_6:20PM_

"Hey Sora! Hi!"

"_Hi Mimi!"_

"What's up?"

"_Nothing much. Just trying to fight the boredom of everyday life."_

"Oh! Are you going to Yamato's concert tomorrow?"

_"Yup!"_

"Koushiro told me that Yamato and Taichi got into a fist fight yesterday."

..._6:30!!_

"_Do you know about sale in the new mall downtown?"_

"Yeah! I'm so excited! I was planning on going with a special friend...my dad's credit card!"

"_Oh! How 'bout I pick you up in twenty minutes?"_

"Sorry Sor! I have a date with Koushiro. I'm meeting him near the Sakura tree at six twenty..."

"_What?! It's six fifty now!!!"_

_6:50 PM_

Mimi ran like she'd never run before! She glanced up the traffic light-red. Darn it! She had just taken a step forward, when:

_Honk-Honk!!!_

Mimi jumped back in fright as a car whooshed by.

_SPLISH!!_

An icy cold sensation made her gasp. The car had splashed her with the rain puddle water.

"You idiot!" She called out as the car sped away.

"My dress is ruined! I hope you're happy!" She wailed. Her hair had also gotten wet and was turning wavy.

_7 o' clock_

Mimi continued to run... Big mistake!

_**CRACK!**_

One of her heels had broken off her shoe! She had no way to fix this so she broke the other one too.

_7:15 PM_

Mimi had finally reached the giant Sakura tree. Wet, exhausted, hungry and scared of Koushirou's reaction to her appearance.

"Mimi!!" Shouted Koushiro, an anxious frown on his face. "Where were you? I was getting worried!"

"I-I'm so sorry I'm late!" She stammered.

"And why?" Said Koushiro crossly.

"B-because I was... I wanted to look my best for you!" Upon saying this, she burst into tears and plunked herself down on the bench.

"M-Mimi?!" Koushiro wasn't sure what to do when she started crying! His crossness vanished. She was still sobbing on his shoulder.

"Ah, Mimi. But why did you think you needed to look your best for me?"

"B-because I wanted to look beautiful...I thought that if I didn't look prettier today then...then you may not love me."

Koushiro's eyes widened in shock. "To me, you are the most beautiful girl in the universe! And I will love you whether you're pretty or not." Saying this he kissed her on her forehead.

"How about a movie?" He said smiling as he stood up.

"Shall we?" He offered her his hand. Drying her eyes, Mimi smiled and grasped his hand. They walked away. Koushiro noticed something...

"Why is your heel broken?"

Mimi laughed awkwardly. "Didn't you know? It's the latest fashion! It's all the rage on the catwalks of Paris!"

"Let me guess...You broke it?" Koushiro shot her a knowing grin.

"How'd you know?" Mimi blushed.

"I know everything there is to know about my pretty girl!" Koushiro reached for her hand.

Mimi was certain that whatever happened, Koushiro loved her... It would be a day that she'd never forget!

_**Hope you liked it! I know, another stupid ending (courtesy of me)! But anyways. 'Love it, review it! Hate it, review it!!!' I know it doesn't exactly match with the source, since I didn't read it. just the storyline! Please REVIEW IT!!!!!**_

_**PS:I am NOT a pompously punctual person to write the time all over the place! **_


End file.
